


Not Nearly Enough

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Her powers always failed, for that one single second.No matter how many weeks, or maybe they were even months, she rewound.If she couldn't save Chloe, then she'd make him pay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Not Nearly Enough

Mark Jefferson came to in a daze, his head feeling like it was full of cotton. As he looked around, he realized that he was still in his Dark Room, where he made his magic. 

It was simply from a different perspective, that being duct taped to the same chair that his models usually were. His arms were tied behind the chair’s back, wrists also secured with duct tape. He grunted as he attempted to break free. 

A backhand slap brought his attention forward. “Wake the fuck up, Mark. It’s time I made some magic of my own.”

It was that fucking bitch, Maxine Caulfield! He shook his head confusedly. Hadn’t she just been in this chair? What the fuck had happened?

[The record player scratched to life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCM8MMnSqPk)

Blue on blue

Heartache on heartache

Blue on blue

Now that we are through

Blue on blue

Heartache on heartache

Blue on Blue

And I find I can’t get over losing you

Max looked at a photo in her hand. “I saved her so many times.”, she said “So many fucking times!” She stroked the photo with a thumb. The light hit it well enough that he could recognize that blue haired bitch he had shot.

She stared at Jefferson with a black hatred he had never even seen in his most uncooperative models. “But, you put a bullet in her! And she’s gone now! My Captain!”

“Now.. now let’s take this easy, Max. I don’t know what you’re talking about, but, we can work this out.”

A punch to his stomach put a stop to his talking. “Shut. The. Fuck. UP!”, she howled. 

I walk along the street we used to walk

Two by two, lovers pass

And as they’re passing by, I could die

Because you’re not here, with me.

At the word lovers, Max let out a choked sob. “That might have been us!”

Mark remembered what he had said to Max, just before. “Come on, Max. She’s fucking that Rachel Amber in heaven, now!”, he said, with a cruel smirk. Those were the wrong words to say.

“And she’s gone, too! The one that saved Chloe when I couldn’t!”

Mark noticed something that hadn’t been there, just before. Several sharp knives, as well as some woodworking tools.

Night after lonely night, we met in dreams

As I run to your side

You wait with open arms

Open arms that now are closed to me

“I’ve spent weeks trying to save her from your goddamn bullet, you sack of shit! Weeks! But, my power always fails the second that bullet hits her head! Just for that one fucking second!” Max beat herself in the head, twice.

“It’s OK, Max. I..I don’t know what is going on, but, let me go, and I can help you.”

Through a veil of tears

Your vision disappears 

And, I’m as blue as I can be.

“Every night, I can’t sleep, because she’s there. Begging me, accusing me! I tried so fucking hard. Just like with William! And it wasn’t good enough, either time!”

Blue on blue

Heartache on heartache

Max picked up a very sharp chisel from the pile of tools. She calmly walked towards Jefferson. Slowly, in order to make him feel even a tenth of what his victims had.

“I never noticed how brown your eyes are. Because of all the shit that’s inside of you, I guess.”

The chisel drew nearer. Sweat dripped from his face. 

Blue on blue

Heartache on heartache

“But, it doesn’t matter. We’re all red inside.”

As the chisel drew up to the brown pupil of his eye, Mark Jefferson screamed. “OH, PLEASE! OH, GOD NO!”

He finally felt what he had created in so many of his victims.

It wasn’t the same as losing his innocence, not nearly enough. But, it would do.

**Author's Note:**

> The song, that I had heard months back, popped into my head. 
> 
> That lead to the scene of Max looking at a picture of Chloe, with Jeffersonofabitch tied up.
> 
> Blue On Blue is by Bobby Vinton.


End file.
